


A Warning

by Vegorott



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, MatPat - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dark has a point to prove, I blame Matt's video on this idea, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: After his newest video, MatPat is greeted in his home by some unexpected faces and is given the warning of a lifetime





	A Warning

Matt slept peacefully next to his wife, his son in the other room and his newest video uploaded and making its rounds through people’s subscription feeds. It was a fun project to do, digging into a lore no one was expecting of him to do. He’s done videos on youtubers before, but this one was different. 

Oliver’s crying woke Matt from his dreamless sleep and he rubbed Stephanie’s shoulder when she started to get up as well. 

“I got him, go back to sleep,” Matt said, seeing the sleepy smile Stephanie gave him as a thanks before nuzzling back into the pillow. Matt tried to get out of the bed as smooth as possible, almost falling off at the end and he stepped out of the room. “Oli, Oli-buddy, I’m coming,” Matt said with a yawn, heading for the infant’s room. The nightlight on the wall allowed Matt to see enough to walk over to the crib. “It’s okay-Oli?” Matt was wide awake right then and there.  Oli wasn’t in his crib, but he was still crying. “Oli? Oliver!” Matt shouted and started to panic, searching the room for his child. “Oh my, God! Steph! Steph!” He cried out. 

“Matthew!” Stephanie screamed. Matt sprinted out of the room and went back towards his own, grunting when he ran into something that caused him to stumble back. Matt flinched when the light was suddenly turned on and he had to rub his eyes and blink a few times and he saw what he had hit. 

“Mark?” Matt rubbed at his eyes again. Was he still asleep? 

“Wrong name, ol’ sport.” The man laughed, voice slurring a little. 

“What?” Matt’s brain took a second to click what the man was wearing, the hair, the mustache. “I must be dreaming,” Matt said to himself. 

“I know it’s a dream come true to meet me.” The man laughed loudly, clapping his arm around Matt’s shoulders. 

“Not now!” Matt slapped his hand away and tried to go back to his room again but a hand harshly grabbed his arm and he was thrown into the nearby wall. “Mark! What the-”

“I am not Mark, friend.” The man pulled out a gun and pressed the barrel of it to the center of Matt’s chest. “You know my name.” 

“This is not funny,” Matt said, trying to see if he could figure out of the gun was fake or not. “Whatever this prank is, stop it now.” 

“This is far from a joke.” The man cocked the gun and Matt swallowed thickly. 

“Wilford, caution.” Matt cringed when a sharp ringing started to fill the room. “We need him alive, it would cause too much concern if he were not.” 

“But Dark, one little-”

“Holy shit.” Matt found himself cursing. This was not real. This could not be real. There was no way that literal fictional characters were in his home. The shock quickly went away when he saw that Dark was holding Oliver. “Put him down!” Matt demanded, beginning to move and getting shoved back against the wall by Wilford pressing his hand to his throat the moment he did. “Give me my son! Give me my son right now!” He screamed, grabbing Wilford’s arm and before he could jerk it away, he heard a grunt. 

“Stop, fighting!” Matt saw that Stephanie was being dragged out of the bedroom by Bim Trimmer. 

“Then let go of me.” Stephanie spat before glaring at Dark. “And you put my son down right this instant you overrated, monochromatic, egotistical, edge-lord, mistake!” Steph lunged forward and was pulled back, unable to even get close to Dark. 

“You don’t want to scare him, do you?” Dark asked, adjusting the infant so he was looking up at him. “He’s so small, so fragile, just a simple flick of my wrist and he’s gone.” Oliver began crying and Dark chuckled. 

“Don’t you dare hurt him!” Stephanie screamed. “Don’t you dare!” 

“I don’t plan on it. Yet.” Dark waved his hand over Oliver’s face and the baby immediately went silent. 

“What did you do!?” Matt demanded while Stephanie screamed out.

“He’s just sleeping,” Dark stated. “Host.” Stephanie and Matt both flinched a little with shock when Host appeared from what seemed to be nowhere, stepping out of the shadows. “Put him in his crib,” Dark ordered as he gave Host the baby. 

“Give me my son, give me him!” Stephanie cried out, pleading to have her child in her arms instead of in a stranger’s. 

“Trust me, you’re not going to want him where we’re going, he’s a lot safer here.” Dark held his hands behind his back. “I only had him to show you that we can get your child whenever we want, to show that we can cause him harm if you don’t heed our warning.” 

“We get it. Now get out of my house.” Matt said between gritted teeth. 

“We’re not done yet. I have to make sure that I am perfectly clear.” Dark ended his sentence by snapping his fingers and soon everything went black. 

Matt made a sound when he found himself falling to his rear, no longer having a wall to hold him up. His brows scrunched when his hands touched the ground and he felt grass on his palms. A quick look around told Matt that he was outside, somewhere that he didn’t know and after a sniff of the air he knew he was near water. Was he...on a cliff?

“They would end up there.” Matt saw a man speaking with Dark and when he saw the glowing ‘G’ on his shirt, he knew who it was. “Dr. Iplier is already down there and prepped.” Google glanced over at Stephanie, who was still trying to break free from Bim and also with the help of Silver Shepard. 

“What are you-” Matt tried to get up, but a foot went on his back and pushed him down to his stomach. 

“Let him stand Edgar,” Dark ordered, turning to face Matt. Matt quickly scrambled up the moment the pressure was off of him and wasn’t even able to finish his thought of going to Stephanie when both of his arms were grabbed. 

“What are you doing!? We get it!” Matt shouted. 

“You got too close, Matthew,” Dark stated. 

“I’ll stop my researching, I’ll stop looking into things, just let us go home!” Matt started to pull on his arms, trying to jerk them out of Wilford’s and Edgar’s hold. 

“I have to make sure Matthew.” Dark walked over to Stephanie, giving her a smirk before nodding at Bim and Silver. The moment Stephanie was released she slapped Dark across the face, the sound echoing from how harsh it was. “Cute,” Dark said in a monotone voice and grabbed Stephanie by the neck with one hand. 

“Let her go! Let her go!” Matt screamed, feet digging the dirt and grass from the ground as he strained to be free. 

“Nice to know you picked a tough one.” Dark started to lift Stephanie up and Stephanie started to choke, kicking out her legs and trying to claw at Dark’s arm. “Too bad she’s not tough enough.” He added before tossing Stephanie over the cliff edge. 

“Steph!” Matt cried. “No! No!  _ No _ !” 

“Everyone wondered who the woman in the water was.” Dark hummed. “There’s your answer.”

“Steph!” Matt fumbled forward when he was suddenly let go and without a second thought he took off. He sprinted over to the edge of the cliff, diving off of it himself and seeing Stephanie splash into the water as he fell. 

Matt closed his eyes before he hit the water as well, the rush of cold making him cough out the air in his lungs and he quickly had to swim back up to the surface. He gasped for air the moment he was up and he panted as he looked around. 

Where was Stephanie?

Where was she!?

The woman in the video…

The video.

Matt finally found the light that he knew was going to be there. He took in a deep breath and went under the water again, eyes burning as he tried to find his wife. Matt internally screamed Stephanie’s name when he found her floating in the water. Matt quickly went to her and wrapped his arms around her, kicking his feet and getting both of them to the surface. Matt saw that she was unconscious, assuming that Dark must have knocked her out like he did to Oliver. 

It didn’t take long for Matt to find where the land edge was and his mouth trembled from the freezing water as he made his way over to it, fearing that Stephanie was having it worse since she’d been in the water longer. Matt grunted as he pulled Stephanie and himself on the land and it only took a few pumps to her chest and a puff of air in her mouth to get her to spit out the water and start breathing properly again. 

“Matt?” Stephanie croaked out. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Matt placed his hand on Stephanie’s cheek. “I’ll get us home, I’ll get you dried and warmed up, I’ll make us tea.” 

“Have I made my point clear?” Dark’s voice made a wave of anger go through Matt’s body. 

“You monster,” Matt growled. 

“Close enough.” Dark shrugged with a chuckle. “But don’t get too angry, Matthew. Reality can become a strange thing when we’re around.” 

“You monster!” Matt screamed this time and started running again, heading straight for Dark. 

“Calm down, Matthew,” Dark said after easily stepped out of Matt’s reach.

“Calm down!? You want me to calm down!? I’m going to rip your grayscale head off your body!” Matt lunged again, swiping his hand towards Dark and feeling his fingers tear through the fabric of Dark’s shirt. 

“His hands!” Edgar shouted. “What the hell!?”

“The statistics weren’t in the favor of this occurring, but there was a chance,” Google stated. 

“I can take care of this.” Wilford offered, aiming his gun towards Matt as he continued to attack Dark, unable to get another hit on him. 

“Stop moving!” Matt screeched. 

“Don’t shoot,” Dark ordered and went around Matt, grabbing the back of his head and shoving him forward, sending him several feet ahead and into the ground. “We’ll deal with it later.” Dark snapped his fingers again and just like before, there was blackness. 

“What!? Where!? Where!?” Matt scanned the room he was in, not realizing it was his living room as rage still flowed through him, clouding every thought. 

“Matthew...Matt.” Stephanie's voice made most of the anger go away, dulling it down to a simple thumping in the back of his head. 

“What the…” Matt looked at his hands and saw that his fingers were now just long, thin claws, the tips a dark purple that slowly faded up his arms. “My...hands.” Matt felt an urge to vomit when he caught his reflection in the hallway mirror. He slowly stepped out of the living room and into the hall, body shaking in fear of himself. 

He wanted to touch his own face, to see if it was actually real or not but his...hands, it scared him too much to do so. What were his eyes? Why were they black? What was the strange purple pupil in the center of them? That was not how eyes worked. It wasn’t possible. 

“His name is MadPat, or Mad for short.” Host stated as he appeared again in the living room, Oliver in his arms. Before Stephanie could even begin forming her words, Host handed her the infant. “There was no harm to the child, Host ensured of it.” Host said. Stephanie hugged Oliver and felt tears rolling down her face. Her baby was safe. He was safe. 

But her husband. 

“Mad?” Matt asked, slowly walking back into the room. 

“That’s what the fans refer to him. He’s basically an embodiment of Matt’s anger.” Host explained. “He began taking his form after the  _ Five Nights At Freddy’s  _ musical concluded.” 

“How…” Matt’s voice came out weak, the purple on his arms beginning to fade away. 

“Even all of the Ipliers don’t know. No of them know, including the Host.” Host admitted. “Host also suggests that Stephanie changes and warms herself up due to the trauma from the cold water. Matt will be fine because of his form for a while but will need to change himself when he returns to normal.” 

“This is all just insane,” Matt said. “None of this makes sense.” 

“The world never does.” Host said. “Rest, recover and prepare for their return. They know that the idea is true now and they’ll be wanting to recruit Mad.” 

“He’s me, I’m Mad, I’m Matt.” Matt could feel a headache coming.” 

“There was a point when Dark was Mark and Anti was Jack, they separated themselves by force and there’s a very high chance they’ll help Mad do the same.” 

“What do we do?” Stephanie asked. 

“Get training.” Host vanished before any more questions could be asked. 

“I’ll...I’ll go make some tea while you change,” Matt said softly. 

“Matthew.” Stephanie went up to Matt. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Matt gave Stephanie a little smile and made his way to the kitchen. 

Who knew making a YouTube video would lead to this?


End file.
